


Working It Off

by MoreidBabyGirl45



Category: Fanfiction - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6960607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreidBabyGirl45/pseuds/MoreidBabyGirl45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Younger Norman works his way through everyday lift but just how many people does he want to help him get through it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working It Off

Workin it off  
A Norman One-Shot

Norman threw the dirty shop rag down hard against the floor of the make shift garage that passed for a lucrative business , his bike had been out of commission since he came to town and he needed to fix it before he got stuck here for good. It had been over a week since he arrived and his bad luck just kept on coming. The door behind him opened and the garage owner stepped out, the bell dinging behind him.  
“What you throwin shit out here for kid?”  
Norman rolled his eyes, he wasnt a kid, just a 20 year old looking for a break he could never get, “this damn bike is why im throwin shit, needs another part.” Norman hadd already racked up quite the tab at this mans shop, so far the older man hadnt asked for any form of payment, not yet anyways.  
“You know where i stock the parts son, go get whatcha need.” He smiled at him like he always did and pointed in the direction of the shop.  
Norman grinned and stepped away from the bike before he kicked the damn thing other again, the sun was starting to set in the sky and he needed to head to his job before he got fired, again. “Gotta be tomorrow man, gotta head to work.” Norman grabbed his discarded tshirt from the ground and tugged it on, hauling ass to the bar a few miles down the road.  
He opened the rickety door and walked into the stale smelling air and cigarette smoke, everyone in this place smelled just like that, even him. He pulled on his apron and jogged behind the bar, Trisha looked at him, hands on her sexy hips and smirked at him, “yeah i know im late, gimme a break.”  
Trisha smiled at him, liking her pink tinted lips, “you know ill give you a break, just as long as you come into my office after your shift.” She winked and served the man at the bar his drink.  
Norman grinned and blushed at her comment, she was always good at cutting him so slack, but it was never free and he was good with that. The rest of the night went by rather quickly, the same old drunks ordering the same old shit. He knew their usual’s by the back of his hand.  
Before he knew it, it was after 3 am and the bar had been cleared out for about 10 minutes, he was over worked, sweaty and hungry but tired most of all. Trisha touched his arm and he turned around, “did good today, like usual.”  
Norman smiled and set the dirty rag down and turning towards her, pulling her into his body by her hips, “you ready for me to make up for being late?” she bit her lip and nodded, grabbing his hand and leading him back towards the office, tearing at his clothes before he got all the way into the room.  
She moaned when Norman started to suck on her neck, tasting sweat and cigarettes, “fuck kid youre so good with that mouth maybe you should be late more often.” She groaned again and dug her nails into his shirt to bring him closer.  
“Yeah, maybe i should.” Norman panted, pushing her bushy hair aside to bite the long column of her neck harder, using his hand he unbuttoned her short shorts and jammed his hand down to rub her wet pussy, “god, been wet for me the whole time huh?”  
She groaned deeply and nodded, grinding against his hand. She quickly pushed the shorts down and spread her legs open enough for him to get two thick fingers in, thrusting them in and out of her, curling the tips of his fingers to reach her gspot, “oh god Norman, right here...”  
“Say it again girl, wanna hear my name again!” Norman groaned in her ear, biting the lobe and feeling her drip onto his hand.  
“NORMAN!!” she screamed again just as she came hard, body bucking against his hand as he continued to work her through it. He smiled when he withdrew his fingers, both extremely wet and sticky, the smell going right to his already hard cock.  
“Now its my turn, show me how good that mouth is.” He grabbed a fist full of her hair and she dropped to her knees, her legs unable to hold her up anymore. Norman grabbed himself and rubbed the head of his cock all over her pretty pink lips, precum making them glisten, “open wide girl, dont forget forget to swallow it.”  
Norman pushed past her lips until he was engulfed in her wet mouth, “fuck yeah, damn that feels good.” He watched her mouth work to take him all down, her hand coming around to circle him at the base, both hands moving up and down his shaft, his eyes rolled back as he groaned, feeling her tongue swirl around his slit. He held onto her bushy hair and thrust deep in her mouth making her gag, he smiled, fuck that was such a good sound, her eyes watered for a moment before he pulled back.  
“suck me harder babe, so close now.” Norman panted between each word, his balls so tight now. He had been waiting for this for hours. Trisha sucked him hard, her hands blurring to move quicker so he could cum. “Oh fuck, right there girl....here it comes!” he shoved her down on his cock just as he exploded into her wet mouth, watching as she tried to swallow every drop, some leaking out of the corner of her mouth. She moved back and wiped her mouth, a blissed out look on her face, “thanks girl, needed that.”  
Trisha stood and pulled him in for a kiss, “no thank you, would hate for you to be late again kid.” With that he smiled and backed out of her office so she could close the door. The pulled his jeans back up, grabbing a cold beer for the walk home. It took him less than ten minutes to walk back to the shop, the outside garage light had been left on for him but he still needed that part.  
He knocked on the door to the shop and waited, Jake the owner answered the door quickly and looked around before his eyes landed on Norman, then he smiled and leaned his body against the door frame, “didnt think youd be back so soon kid.”  
“Yeah, needed to finish that bike soon, mind if i get the part?”  
Jake nodded and stepped aside for him to come in, Noman walked past him and Jake leaned in to smell him, “smell like sex kid.”  
Norman just grinned and walked past him to the stock room in the back, he knew well enough that Jake wasnt far behind him so he waited, leaning against a shelf, his cock already hard from the thought of Jake asking for his payment. Jake walked in behind him, arms crossed over his broad chest, “you waiting on something kid?”  
Norman shrugged, the earlier BJ didnt satisfy his needs like he needed, being young sex was always on his mind. Spending half his time jerking off or finding some random willing person to suck him off but the effects only lasted awhile before he needed it again, needed more than just a mouth.  
“Was wondering how you wanted me to pay for that part..” Norman couldnt hide his excitement while asking, looking at Jakes gorgeous body.  
Jakes face didnt change at all, “seems like your short on money huh kid?” Norman nodded, “any other ways you can pay it off?”  
Now Normans body shook from Jakes deep voice, “i got an idea or two up my sleeve, depends on what you want.” Norman stepped forward and cupped Jakes bulge, he moaned and closed his eyes as Norman just watched, licking his lips.  
“Want a lot of things kid, what you got to offer me?”  
Norman stepped closer to him, his hand still rubbing Jakes cock, he brought his mouth up to Jakes ear and spoke really low, “could suck this cock if you wanted me to, or i could let you fuck me, i seen you lookin at my ass before, seen the way you jerk this cock when you think im not here...”  
Jake moaned so loud, his hips thrusting into Normans hand, “you been watchin me kid?” Norman nodded, sucking on his earlobe before biting it. “Why?”  
Norman ran his tongue down Jakes neck, “cuz you been good to me, lettin me use all your tools and any parts i need, that shit aint cheap but you havent asked for a dime...gotta wonder why that is..unless you want something more than money..”  
Jake smiled, he had been caught. “yeah all thats true, been wanting to tear into that ass so damn bad, the way you bend over when youre out there...makes me hard every time.”  
Norman chuckled into his ear, Jake moaned and his hand landed on the one he had on his cock, “i bend like that on purpose Jake, just to tease you, figured youd have done this ages ago.”  
“Wasnt sure if youd be up to it....dont get many pretty boys like you begging for my cock on a daily basis. You even legal kid, dont look a day over 17?”  
Norman popped the button on Jakes pants and took his cock out to stroke it slowly, hearing Jake moan into his ear made his own cock drip. “pretty boy huh...dont look old enough for you, dont think im not good at taking a dick like this?” Jake couldnt answer, he just moaned again, “well i am, im 20 and let me show you how well i can take a cock.”  
Norman pushed back from Jake and pulled Jakes pants down until they hit the floor, his boxers sliding down after that, he was a big one, nice and thick, good length on him too, dark hair on the base of his cock and balls, made Normans ass quiver just thinking about riding him.  
“Think you can take it all?” Jake asked, shrugging his own shirt off and tearing at Normans, he threw it on the floor and grabbed at his pants, pushing them down his legs until they were both standing there naked, Jake looking so much bigger than Norman, his body and everything was very big compared to him.  
“Sit down and let me show you.” Norman pushed him back onto the closest chair, looking around the small room for anything to use for lube, Jake dug into his pocket and tossed him a small bottle. Norman raised his eye brows and smirked, “you horny fucker, wanting this ass so bad you carried this with ya?”  
Jake nodded and patted his lap, looking at Norman like he could devour him down. Norman walked up to him and straddled the chair and Jakes lap, handing him back the lube, “gotta open me up, been awhile.” Jake grabbed the bottle and squeezed some on his first two fingers, parting Normans ass to find his tight little hole and swirled his fingers around him.  
Norman moaned and rocked back against Jakes fingers, one slipped in with no trouble, the other had to be worked in slowly, “god it feels so fuckin good, add another.” Norman whined until Jake added another finger, pushing past the tight muscles in his ass, he felt full already, feeling Jake angle his finger in deeper to find his prostate, “fuck yeah, right there...more!” Norman moaned and grinded against his fingers, his ass bouncing up and down.  
“Think youre ready for me kid, got a tight little ass on you. Now ride this cock, show me how well you do it.” Jake slicked himself up with lube and planted his hands on Normans hips, waiting.  
Norman moaned and pulled his cheeks apart, making Jake hold him up. He felt the tip of Jakes big cock enter his ass, he moaned and sat down slowly, getting more and more of him inside. His cock was big and it stretched him but they were both moaning the whole time, “fuck your cock is thick...”  
Norman finally felt Jake bottom out, he let go of his ass and braced himself on Jakes broad shoulders, using his legs to pump up and down, taking his cock in and out so slowly.  
“fuck kid...this ass is so tight....ride me!” Jake moaned and slapped his ass.  
He groaned and began to move faster, taking his cock in and out fast, the tip of his cock hitting Normans prostate each time he went down, leaving him breathless and dizzy, his cock rock hard and pressed in between their sweat soaked bodies. Jakes hands touched him all over, pinching his nipples and sucking on his neck.  
Jake had come undone by now, begging to cum already but Norman wouldnt let him, just fucking him harder and deeper, bouncing on his cock, but he moved and Jakes cock slipped out, “the fuck?”  
Norman bent over the paper covered desk and rolled his hips, seeing Jakes eyes go wide watching him, “come fuck me like you been thinking about.”  
Jake stood and grabbed ahold of his hair and pushed him face first into the desk, Norman could feel him lean over his back, his mouth close to his ear, “gonna tear this ass up kid, better hold on.”  
Norman moaned, his cock rubbing against the table as Jake pulled his as apart and thrusted hard back inside, his balls slapping Normans ass each time. “god yes, fuck me Jake..” Norman moaned and pushed his hips back, fucking himself as Jake fucked him. Jake was relentless, pushing into him harder and faster each time.  
“Look at this kid, your ass taking every inch of my cock, its fuckin perfect!”  
Norman looked back and saw Jake slamming into him hard, he wanted to cum so bad and he knew Jake was close, “touch my cock Jake, make me cum!” Norman begged, lifting his arm back to get a fistful of hair to hold onto, his nails chipped from scratching at the desk top.  
Jakes hand came around and started to jerk him off, “fuck yeah, just like that....god just like that im almost there!!” Norman was panting, seeing stars already.  
“squeeze that ass Norman, im about to cum..oh god!!”  
Norman felt jake cum deep inside his ass, his hips pounding him into the desk, Jakes hand still jerking him off faster and faster, “oh fuckk!!!” Norman came hard, spilling across the table and into Jakes hand. Breathing hard and his vision wavered but he felt Jake move off him and sit back down.  
Norman found his pants and tugged them back on, his ass more than a little sore. He walked to the chair slowly and bent down to give Jake the first kiss of their whole time together, “so how did my ass feel?”  
Jake moaned all over again, his soft cock twitching, “best thing ive ever felt, you take whatever you need to fix that bike kid.”  
Norman chuckled and grabbed the part he needed and headed back outside.  
*  
Norman had the bike up and running by the time Jake came out the next morning and he had never seen him smile so big before, he also noticed the way his cock would get hard every time he was around.  
“Looks like ya got it fixed.”  
Norman nodded, turning the bike off and walking up to his hands in his own pockets, “yeah, had to stay up all night to finish it but its working.”  
Jake smiled but not like he was happy, fixed bike meant that Norman would be heading out. “oh dont look so sad big guy, still got another ride left in me.” Norman winked at him.  
Jake grinned and pulled him by the hand back inside the shop and closed the door.

THE END


End file.
